Ein neuer Fall
by I-love-The-Team-ncis
Summary: Für das Ncis Team steht ein neuer aufregender Fall an, sie finden einen Toten Petty Officer, dessen Mord auf einen alten ungeklärten Mord passt.
1. Chapter 1

**Tony's POV**

Es ist mitten in der Nacht als plötzlich mein Handy anfängt zu klingeln.

Mit einer hastigen Armbewegung nehme ich mein altes und halb kaputtes Handy vom Nachttisch und Drücke auf die Grüne Taste.

Ein lautes " DiNozzo wir haben einen neuen Fall" dröhnt es aus dem Hörer. Ich versuche Gibbs zu erklären, dass es gerade mal zwei Uhr Nachts war, doch da höre ich nur noch ein leises piepen.

Na toll er hat aufgelegt! Also war das wohl der Anfang eines neuen anstrengenden Tages mit Kopfnüssen von Gibbs.

Schnell merke ich, dass mir der

gestrige Tag noch immer schwer in den Knochen liegt. Gestern musste ich mit einem Schwerverbrecher abhängen, der mich fast umgebracht hätte und jetzt muss ich um zwei Uhr morgens aufstehen um zu einem neuen Tatort zu fahren.

Das Leben eines Special Agents ist nunmal nicht leicht.

Am HQ angekommen kommt mir eine leicht müde Kate, eine sehr müde Ziva, ein verkaterter Bambino und ein hellwacher Gibbs entgegen. Nach meiner morgendlichen Kopfnuss. Fragt Gibbs mich natürlich warum ich zwei Minuten zu spät bin.

Ich verstehe seine Frage nicht, 1. es gibt Nachts um zwei keine Uhrzeit wann man am HQ sein soll und vor allem ist man nicht, na ja zumindest bin ich das nicht, mitten in der Nacht so Leistungsfähig. Und schon bekomme ich die Schlüssel für den Truck zugeworfen.

Alle zusammen gehen wir zum Fahrstuhl. Gibbs mit seinem Kaffee in der Hand ist um 2:30 schon hellwach. Vielleicht liegt das auch an seinem Kaffee der so Schwarz wie die Nacht ist, aber irgendwie bewundere ich ihn schon, also Gibbs nicht den Kaffee. Er kann Kaffee mitten in der Nacht trinken und er hat jetzt schon drei Ex-Frauen. Das hätte ich auch mal gerne.

Als ich gerade den Truck starten wollte, springt Ziva auf den Fahrersitz und versucht mich auf den Beifahrersitz zu drücken. Ich finde ja, dass es keine gute Idee ist Ziva fahren zu lassen, du denkst jede Sekunde sie bringt dich um.

Alle sagen zwar immer beim Mossad lernt man alles, aber Fahren lernen kommt da auf jeden Fall zu kurz. Nach einer Höllenfahrt kommen wir endlich am Stadtrand von Washington an.

Jetzt hat es Gibbs endlich für nötig gehalten und zu informieren was eigentlich passiert ist. Ein Petty Officer hat eine Leiche auf einem Navy Stützpunkt gefunden.

Zum Tatort gehen wir alle zusammen, dann teilen wir uns auf. Mc Gee macht Messungen, Kate mach Fotos, ich mache die Skizzen, Ziva packt Beweismaterial ein, und Gibbs? Der macht das was er immer macht rumkommandieren und Leuten Angst machen und dann alles aus ihnen rauszuquetschen.

Irgendwann ist auch Ducky mit Palmer im Schlepptau gekommen. Die beiden können sich glücklich schätzen sie durften fast eine Stunde länger schlafen, und trotzdem beschwert sich Palmer, dass es müde sei. Ducky macht das alles ja gar nichts aus, in seiner langen Kariere war er solche Ausnahmen gewöhnt.

Ducky hat uns grünes Licht gegeben, jetzt können wir die Leiche in die Pathologie bringen und den Tatort genauer untersuchen.

Die Leiche lag in einer nicht oft besuchten Ecke des Stützpunktes. Am hinteren Ende eines Gartens von einem verlassenen Bungalow, neben ihr eine Waffe. Das komische daran ist nur, dass vor 5 Jahren dort ein Petty Officer gelebt hat, der auch genau an dieser Stelle Tod aufgefunden wurde. Genau die gleiche Waffe und Bedingungen.

Dem ganzen Team gab das natürlich Grund zur Aufregung, denn dieser Fall wurde nie aufgeklärt.

Also hatten wir sozusagen zwei Fälle, die wir aufklären müssen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Als wir mit der ganzen Arbeit fertig waren, sind wir ins HQ gefahren, um mit den Ermittlungen anzufangen. Abby bekam die Waffe die neben der Leiche lag und sollte erstmal die untersuchen, doch dann kommt Gibbs und liefert ihr eine Kiste voll Beweismaterial.

Da kommt Abby auf die geniale Idee, dass Gibbs ihr doch einen Assistenten besorgen kann, denn Ducky hat ja Palmer, warum sollte Abby dann alleine klarkommen? Dann kommt Gibbs doch ernsthaft mit seinem:„ Dafür haben wir zu wenig Geld!" Doch ich habe die beste Idee, Kate oder Bambino könnten doch Abby assistieren, denn Gibbs braucht wohl kaum vier Special Agents. So hat Abby dann Bambino als Assistentin bekommen.

Weiter zu meiner Arbeit, ich muss einen groben Bericht schreiben und anfangen die Leute zu befragen. Das dumme nur, wir wissen noch nicht mal wer unsere Leiche überhaupt ist, wie sollen wir dann fortfahren?

Um den Bericht zu schreiben ging ich zu Ducky, schließlich nur er wusste was genau mit unserer Leiche passiert ist.

Der Tote wurde gestern Abend etwa zwischen zehn und elf Uhr getötet. Er ist dann an der Schusswunde, die zu einer Verblutung geführt hat, gestorben.

Jetzt hatte ich meinen Bericht fertig und gehe zu Abby und Mc Geek. Das perfekte Dreamteam, A&M, gute Idee für einen neuen Film. Die beiden sind schon halb fertig mit der Arbeit, Applaus!

Sie haben einen Fingerabdruck gefunden, jedoch noch keine Person dazu.

Nach einer langweiligen Stunde bei Abby haben wir endlich den Menschen zu dem Fingerabdruck gefunden. Der Fingerabdruck stammt von Petty Officer Sean.

"Er ist unsere Leiche" schrei ich, denn Ziva hat mir eine SMS geschrieben in der stand, dass Petty Officer Sean unsere Leiche ist.

Jetzt sind wir wieder da wo wir angefangen haben, er ist Tod nur was es vielleicht Selbstmord ?

Aber vielleicht heißt das auch nur, dass er die Pistole in der Hand hatte.

Ich habe ja eine geile Theorie...

Sean wollte sich mit der Waffe wehren, als der Mörder ihn überlistete und ihm die Waffe wegnahm und zum Schluss ihn dann umbrachte.

Wär doch eigentlich sehr plausibel.

Natürlich gehe ich jetzt sofort zu Gibbs um ihn diese Theorie zu erklären, aber er sagt nur:„ Tolle Theorie DiNozzo, aber es ist auch nur eine Theorie."

Gibbs wante sich von mir ab, da kam gerade Ziva auf mich zu gerannt. Erst als sie genau vor mir stand merkte ich, dass ihre Augen leicht feucht sind. Mit einer behutsamen Bewegung lege ich meine Arme um sie und frage nach was mit unserer Eiskalten Mossad Agentin los ist.

Natürlich wie Ziva so ist rückt sie nicht sofort mit der Sprache raus, ich brauche Spitzen Überzeugungskünste, dass sie mir Vertraut, denn eigentlich traut sie niemandem. Doch dann fängt sie an zu reden.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ich bin Schwanger. " meinte sie dann schließlich zu mir. "Du bist was?" Werfe ich schnell zurück.  
Jetzt, wo sie es mir endlich erzählt hat nehme ich sie in den Arm. Ihre Tränen laufen über ihr Gesicht und dann meine Schulter runter. Aber von wem ist denn das Kind ? Ich halte es nicht mehr aus ich muss sie fragen... "Ziva... Von wem ist denn das Kind? " Ihr schluchzten wird lauter und immer mehr Tränen fließen über ihr Gesicht "Ein One-Night Stand, ich weiß noch nicht mal seinen Namen..."

Diese Erkenntnis trifft mich genauso hart wie sie, denn seit dem ich Ziva kenne, habe ich Gefühle für sie entwickelt Und ich liebe sie. Sie empfinde wahrscheinlich nicht so für mich aber desto länger ich sie kenne desto stärker werden meine Gefühle für sie, selbst wenn sie genauso fühlen würde Regel Nummer 12 hält uns von allem ab.

"Ziva er wird alles gut" versuche ich sie zu trösten, aber es hilft nicht. Laut weiter schluchzend umarmt sie mich. Ich wünschte dieser Moment könnte ewig halten, doch dieser Wunsch geht nicht in Erfüllung.

"Nehmt euer Zeug!" Kommt es mit Gibbs tiefer Stimme.  
Ziva lässt mich langsam los und rennt zu ihrem Schreibtisch um ihren Rucksack zu holen, ich tue es ihr gleich.  
Wir beide fahren bei Gibbs mit, Kate fährt freiwillig bei Ducky und dem Autopsie Gremlin mit.  
"Wir haben eine zweite b.z.w. Eine dritte Leiche, gleiches Muster und gleicher Ort. Nach einer mit ewig lang vorkommenden Fahrt, auf der ich versuchte Ziva mit Umarmungen zu trösten, sind wir an einem uns so bekannten Tatort angekommen. Dich so sehr ich versuche Ziva zu trösten alles hilft nichts sie ist total unkonzentriert und lässt die Hälfte der Beweisstücke am Tatort liegen.

Ohne dass Gibbs weiß was mit Ziva los ist gibt er ihr frei und gibt mit den Auftrag, sie nach Hause zu fahren. In ihrem Auto sitzen wir schweigend neben einander, ich darf fahren so fühle ich mich zumindest sicher.

Nach dieser ewigen Fahrt voller Schweigen stehen wir endlich vor ihrer Haustür ihres Apartments im 5. Stock. Ich Umarme sie ein letztes mal und sage ihr erneut das alles gut wird.  
Dann passiert es, ich Küsse Ziva, meine Gefühle können nicht anders, ich bin wie Ferngesteuert, dann endlich konnte ich mich von meinen Gefühlen los reißen. Ich renne Weg, weg von Ziva, weg von ihrem Apartment und weg von der Scheiße die ich eben gemacht habe.

Inzwischen ist es acht Uhr Abends und ich laufe draußen im Regen um meinen Kopf frei zu bekommen.

Warum musste ich sie unbedingt küssen?  
Und warum bin ich Idiot einfach weggerannt statt ihr alles zu erklären?  
Ich bin einfach so ein Schwachkopf!

Hätte alles nicht einfach besser laufen können, ich hätte Ziva nach Hause gebracht wär mit ihr nach Hause Gefahren und sie getröstet, aber nein der Tolle Anthony DiNozzo muss einfach mal seine Teamkollegin abknutschen.  
Soll ich zurück und es ihr erklären?  
Sie anrufen?  
Eine SMS? nein das ist alles nicht das richtige.

Da werden meine Gedanken durch ein tippen auf meine Schulter gestört.  
Ich zucke zusammen, greife an meinen Gürtel und zücke meine Waffe und mit einer gewaltigen Bewegung drehe ich mich um.  
"Abby!" Kommt es verwundert aus meinem Mund.  
"Tony! Was machst du denn hier alleine im Regen?" Fragt Abby.  
"Ich muss dir was erzählen." Gebe ich kleinlaut aus mir.

10 Minuten später...

"Oh Tony, das hast du nicht!" Schrie Abby nun fast.  
Noch nicht mal eine Sekunde später umarmt Sie mich.  
"Ach Abby, als wär das nicht schlimm genug bin ich einfach abgehauen."  
Oh nein, ich fange an zu weinen, jetzt umarme ich Abby. Ich merke ihren verwunderten Gesichtsausdruck, dass Anthony DiNozzo jemals vor einer Frau weint, hätte ich mir noch nicht mal in meinen schlimmsten Träumen vorgestellt.  
"Tony sie bedeutet die wohl viel mehr als ihr klar ist." Dringt Abs beruhigende Stimme in mein Ohr.  
"Ich kann ja mal gucken ob ich was aus Ziva über dich rausquetschen kann."  
Meint Abby hoffnungsvoll in meine Richtung. Langsam löse ich mich aus der Umarmung und gebe noch ein leises "Danke" zu Abby.

Zum Glück ist morgen Samstag und wenn jetzt nicht ganz plötzlich jemand ermordet wird, dann habe ich 2 Tage Zeit mir zu überlegen wie ich das alles Ziva erklären will.


End file.
